


Darling, Find Your Warmth in Me

by unremarkablegirl



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Gentleness, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Huddling For Warmth, It's teen for one (1) swear word, M/M, Prompt Fill, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unremarkablegirl/pseuds/unremarkablegirl
Summary: He knew Geralt would be embarrassed by the attention he was about to get but the witcher deserved it. He surely had had to change his strategy when he found out it was an Aeschna and Jaskier is sure he would have downed some other potion for the fight. Alas, there was nothing to it now but to ensure Geralt got the comfort and care he needed.**Written for The Writing Corner Bingo Event #1, prompt: huddling for warmth
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 13
Kudos: 111





	Darling, Find Your Warmth in Me

Geralt sat there grumbling and wringing out his hair. “A drowner, they said. I could handle a fucking drowner. Fucking professors and their _theoretical_ knowledge. ‘Aeschnae don’t exist.’ Yeah they do, fuckwit.”

Jaskier turned from where he was attempting to light a fire, “You mean to tell me that Aeschnae are real? That you just fought an Aeschna? That that old fart of a professor that’s still kicking is _wrong_? Tell me, what are they like? Oh! This will make a wonderful song, but only if you don’t die of cold. I don’t care for your witcher senses, why have you not stripped off your armour yet. Truly, Geralt.”

Halfway through his tirade, Jaskier had turned back around and got the kindling lit. As he fed the fire, he turned around to ensure that Geralt was stripping off his armour. He took note of how Geralt’s fingers trembled ever so slightly, but chose not to comment. Instead, Jaskier stood up and walked to Roach.

Her extra body heat would be needed seeing as the forestry was too dense to let the dying sunlight through the foliage. Jaskier hummed as he undid her bridle and led her over to a patch large enough for the three of them. He knew Geralt wouldn’t like this plan, but Geralt had been submerged in the water for close to twelve minutes—the first time. Jaskier was sure he had spent well over a half hour in the depths of the cold water fighting what was apparently an actual Aeschna. 

He settled her into a sitting position and pulled out clean clothing from the bags, tossing it to Geralt with a stern, “Yes, yes everything. Lay it all out on that rock, we can tend to it later—darling, you’re more important right now.”

He knew Geralt would be embarrassed by the attention he was about to get but the witcher deserved it. He surely had had to change his strategy when he found out it was an Aeschna and Jaskier is sure he would have downed some other potion for the fight. Alas, there was nothing to it now but to ensure Geralt got the comfort and care he needed. 

As he waited for Geralt to finish changing, he pulled out a comb and some ribbons to tie Geralt’s hair. He found a small rag that he could use to dry the worst of Geralt’s hair but knew that that would not be enough. 

He turned from Roach only to find Geralt approaching him. He shifted over, letting Geralt sit near her head so that she could curl her neck around him. With a hum, he turned Geralt so that his back was to him and set to work without saying a word. 

Contrary to what Geralt said, Jaskier did know when to shut up. This was one such instant, with Geralt cold to the touch and angry with the villagers, the monster and, most likely himself. 

Before setting in to work, he slipped a brush into Geralt’s hand so that he could brush out Roach’s mane. The repetitive motions would calm him and the movement would bring blood to his fingers until they could finally stop trembling. He waited until he could see Geralt’s shoulder moving with the strokes before he settled comfortably into his own seat and separating Geralt’s hair into sections. 

The clearing was quiet save for the crackle of fire and the slightest whisper of brushes sweeping through hair. Jaskier was methodical in his movements, first combing through the hair then wrapping the rag around it to wring out the worst of the water before combing through it again and then moving onto the next section. 

It was as he was drying off one of the last sections that he noticed that Geralt’s arm had stopped moving. Chancing a peak over his shoulder, he noted that Roach had fallen asleep and Geralt’s hands were buried in her mane. Jaskier knew that if he asked him to lift them, his fingers would still be trembling, just the tiniest bit. Not from the cold, not from nerves, but from the gentle touch to his head and the warmth and companionship that he had been refused for so long. 

Swallowing, Jaskier chose not to comment, instead turning back to Geralt’s hair to braid it. He chose not to speak, but did choose to hum. The quietest thing, light and airy with a slow melody. Between that and his fingers moving through Geralt’s hair, he could see the last of the tension bleed from Geralt’s shoulders. Oh, he knew they were surely knotted to hell, but so long as Geralt consciously chose to lay down his burden for a night, Jaskier could wait for a bed to lay him out and bleed the knots from his back. 

Once he had tied off Geralt’s hair, he gently laid a hand on his shoulder so as to turn him around. They were both careful to move slowly so as to not awaken Roach. Their new position had them both leaning back against Roach—her head still in Geralt’s lap—with their legs tangled together.

He continued humming even as he reached over and gently lifted one of Geralt’s hands from Roach’s mane. Cradling it between both his hands, he started to massage the meat of his palm and worked his way up to his finger tips, down to his wrist and worked over the back of his hand as well. Just as with Geralt’s hair, he was methodical and slow, showing care for each inch of Geralt’s hand until it stopped trembling, until Geralt finally accepted his care. 

When he finished with that hand, Geralt presented the other, unprompted. Even more surprisingly, he started talking. Haltingly, he rumbled out facts about Aeschnae and the fight. Jaskier stayed silent, not commenting nor asking questions. He let Geralt speak as he massaged his hand. 

Geralt trailed off just as Jaskier finished with his hand, not that Jaskier minded. It gave him a chance to speak. 

He brought Geralt’s hand, still cradled within both of his own, up to his mouth before kissing his palm. Geralt watched with startled eyes, still not used to easy, unprompted affection. Jaskier was working on that.

“You did great today, Geralt. You won, you weren’t injured—even with the change of plans—and you let me take care of you. You deserve this.” His voice was whisper soft, not daring to disturb the atmosphere and the darkness around them. 

Geralt blinked, slow and confused, before leaning forward. His hand, still near Jaskier’s face, moved to cradle his jaw as he brushed a kiss across his lips, featherlight and hesitant. Jaskier smiled into the kiss, he was learning. He didn’t dare lean in for more, not wanting to push Geralt too far. 

Pulling back, he pressed another kiss to Geralt’s palm before shuffling closer. Jaskier threw an arm around Geralt’s shoulders so that Geralt could comfortably lay his head on his shoulder. With a gentle squeeze, Geralt lowered his head to the crook of Jaskier’s neck. His hand fell from Jaskier’s face, instead falling to gather Jaskier’s hands between his own, cradling them just as Jaskier had done to him mere moments before. 

Jaskier could feel that Geralt was still holding back, so he let loose a promise, “Sleep, love, you’ll stay warm all night.”

He felt Geralt’s sigh skitter across his skin before Geralt pressed a kiss to the base of his neck. 

Despite the difference in heartbeats, their breaths synced as they dropped off to sleep, warmth encompassing both their bodies and their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr!](https://unremarkablegirl.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
